<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make You Happier by AnimeSmash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518676">Make You Happier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeSmash/pseuds/AnimeSmash'>AnimeSmash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ferdinand is Married, Hurt Ferdinand von Aegir, Jealous Hubert, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Hubert von Vestra, but he hates it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeSmash/pseuds/AnimeSmash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferdinand has been married for about a year, but not to Hubert. Though the two courted during the war, and even for a little while after, thanks to the actions of the late Ludwig von Aegir, Ferdinand has been forced into an arranged marriage. When his husband becomes possessive and takes things a bit too far, it's up to Hubert to get him out of the mess Ferdinand's created for himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand/Original Character(s) (Ferdinand)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make You Happier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just another little Ferdibert fic I wrote to give me a brain break from My Own Advice. Updates are still being made to My Own Advice, so stay tuned and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they asked for objections, Hubert should’ve said something. He should’ve told everyone that Ferdinand didn’t love this man and that the only thing he loved about Ferdinand was his last name (which he somehow manages to parade more than Ferdinand did back in their school days). If he had, Ferdinand wouldn’t be in the situation he was in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would’ve been happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would’ve been with Hubert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger had expressed his longing not too long after he had gotten married. They had secretly courted during the war and continued to court until about a week before Ferdinand’s wedding. They still went out for their normal tea times whenever they had time, and it was at these tea times that Hubert began to notice a change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing he noticed was that Ferdinand’s hair was up in a bun as opposed to hanging loose around his shoulders. The second was that he wasn’t in his usual attire, but rather, much fancier clothes. When he quirked his brow, Ferdinand sighed. “Albert told me that he was sick of seeing me in the same types of clothing, so he offered to buy something new. I know it’s a bit gaudy but…anything to keep him happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the hair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said that it gets in the way. He told me to cut it, so I told him I would just wear it up. I know that growing my hair out was never a choice but…I have grown to like it now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Albert said all of this to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled sadly. “He said that he just has my best interest at heart. It’s nothing to worry about, Hubert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I am worried about you.” He put down his cup, looking at Ferdinand with a rare level of concern. “You know that he only married you because of your Crest and your name, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my father who said yes. I still cannot believe he placed me in another arranged marriage.” He pouted, crossing his arms. “Sometimes I wish I had not said no to Bernadetta. I wish I could have married you, Hubert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you go against his wishes once he died?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He only died a few months ago. About a month after the wedding, in fact. Plus, I do not think Albert would let me go that easily.” He sighed, running his finger around the rim of the teacup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re unhappy.” It didn’t come out as a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand nearly looked like he was going to burst into tears. “I hate it, Hubert! He controls everything and he expects me to just smile and nod! He wants me to be his housewife. He wants me to sit, look pretty, and be quiet. And I cannot say no!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He comes from a well off family financially, and with the war and my father’s death, I do not have a lot of money to my name. I want my sisters to be happy and not struggling just to live as nobles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If money is what you’re concerned about, then I’m sure Edelgard-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not want to burden Edelgard with my problems. It’s alright, Hubert. Really. He is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to be happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an odd question coming from Hubert. So odd that Ferdinand actually paused before answering. “My happiness is a small price to pay to make my sisters happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t know, do they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, and I do not plan on telling them. The only people who know are you, Edelgard, and Caspar. Caspar only found out when he heard me crying in the stables one night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember that night. It was about a week after your wedding. The night you told me that you didn’t want to marry Lord Albert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand looked over Hubert’s shoulder to see a messenger walking towards them. “Please keep this conversation a secret, Hubie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve kept our entire relationship a secret. I’m sure a conversation or two wouldn’t be so hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The messenger arrived, handing a letter to Ferdinand. “A message for you, Prime Minister. From Lord Aegir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. You may leave now.” He waited until the messenger left to open the letter. He read over it once and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants me back in Aegir tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already? You only arrived a few hours ago.” He sighed when Ferdinand didn’t respond. “Did he say why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I think you should refuse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I could, I would. But if I do not go there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>will come </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let him come. You may be his husband, but you are still Prime Minister. You have a duty to your country.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but…” He grabbed Hubert’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I do not want to go back. I want to stay here with Edelgard. With you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Ferdinand.” He kissed the ginger’s gloved hand. “When will he be arriving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I am not in Aegir by tomorrow, then in the next few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I suppose that we must tell Edelgard that we will be expecting company.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Enbarr, Lord Aegir. We are pleased to have you here.” Hubert had never heard Edelgard’s voice so strained. It seemed all of them were barely keeping it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Majesty. I’m sorry to drop in unannounced.” He turned to Ferdinand. “Did you get my letter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What letter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one that should have arrived a few days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot say that I did. I hope it wasn’t urgent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert nearly gagged. He was surprised at how well Ferdinand was managing to keep himself together and feign ignorance. To other people, Ferdinand’s smile was as bright and as warm as the sun. To him, it held many things—beautiful and sad. This time, it held nothing but fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nothing too urgent. Just asking you to return to Aegir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry, Albert, but I am very busy at the moment. In the next week or so, I will be able to return home for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I shall stay with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile dropped. “I’m sorry. What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay, and then we can depart together. If that is alright with you, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard paused, looking at the fear lurking underneath Ferdinand’s bright eyes. “You may stay for a few days, but I am not sure how long we will be needing Ferdinand here. You must return back to Aegir soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert saw anger flash across Albert’s face. He bowed. “Very well, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do it, Hubert!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm yourself, Ferdinand-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have Edelgard tell him to go home. I cannot stand being around him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to Lady Edelgard. But if you are unhappy, you need to leave. You deserve better than him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face. He hiccupped. It had only been two days since Albert had arrived, but Ferdinand already felt that he had lost the freedom he had whenever he was away. “Thank you, Hubert. But it is not that easy to just leave. If I could, I would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll have my spies-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot kill him.” He buried his face into Hubert’s chest. “But I do want him dead. I must be a horrible husband to think that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not the horrible one. He is. He married you for your power and your name and that is all." He hugged Ferdinand back, kissing the top of his head. “None of this is your fault.” He backed away when he heard footsteps. He ducked down, whispering into the ginger’s ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s coming. But we’ll talk more when we have tea.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear Ferdinand. Why are you crying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just a bit stressed is all,” Hubert replied, knowing Ferdinand couldn’t come up with an excuse in this state. “All his duties as Prime Minister just caught up with him at the meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You poor thing.” He snaked up behind the still sobbing Ferdinand, wrapping one arm around his waist and combing through his hair with his other hand. “Are they working you too hard? Someone as delicate as yourself shouldn’t have to stress over nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The affairs of the Empire aren’t nothing,” Hubert snapped back, speaking before he had meant to. “And he is not so delicate to where he cannot do his job. In fact, he is quite good at what he does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who are you to tell me about my husband?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m his friend. I’ve known him for years, which is much longer than you’ve known him. I pride myself in saying that I know my subordinates very well." The two glared at each other for a long moment before Hubert spoke again. "Well…I'll leave the two of you be. I'll be sure to catch you up once the meeting is over, Ferdinand." The ginger nodded, which only made Albert's frown deepen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go on to your room, dear. I need to have a quick talk with the Imperial Minister." Ferdinand left with only a glance back at Hubert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wish to speak to me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From what Ferdinand’s told me about you, I assume you two are old friends from the war."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We met at the Officers' Academy about seven years ago. But I don't see how that’s any of your business."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All I'm saying is that you and Ferdinand might be friends, but he's mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You speak of him like he's your property. Ferdinand will choose who he associates with. You don't control him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't? Last time I checked, you weren't married, so I don't need advice from you. And one more thing…" He took a few steps towards Hubert, meeting his gaze with a smirk. "I'm the only one who can speak his name. So if you'll call him Prime Minister or Duke Aegir from now on, that would be appreciated." With that, Albert turned on his heels and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took all of Hubert’s willpower not to strike the man’s retreating form. But one thing became very clear. This man was a danger to Ferdinand.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling better, doll?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. Thank you, Albert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, what were you talking about in the meeting that had you so upset?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand nearly choked on his chamomile. “Trying to unify a whole continent and make new laws is hard work. As Prime Minister, I serve as Edelgard’s ambassador so everyone was just shouting ideas at me and…” It was an outright lie and it felt heavy on his tongue. But if Albert’s sympathetic nod was any indication, then he wasn’t doing so bad. “I am alright though. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad.” There was a pause before Albert put his cup down. “Can I ask you something, dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are your thoughts on the Imperial Minister?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way he figured it out! Not even our friends know about us. Relax, Ferdie. He might just be curious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Minster von Vestra? We have known each other since we were schoolboys but we didn’t truly become acquainted until the war had started. I believe we have known each other for about seven years now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you consider him a friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would now, but not when I first met him. We were both completely different people back then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems you two have grown rather close now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grip tightened around the handle of his cup. Not even chamomile could calm his nerves now. “Is something wrong? Did he say something to you, Albert?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing in particular. Though he is quite rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is just a very blunt person, is all. I used to think the same thing about him as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to think quite highly of him.” Albert stood and Ferdinand followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he hadn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By no means was Ferdinand short, but neither was Albert. He towered over him by an inch or two, and he tended to use that to his advantage. He took a few steps back away from the wall, but Albert followed suit. This continued until the ginger’s legs hit the edge of his bed. He fell onto it, his husband leaning over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is only a friend, Albert. We work together all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are so close that you went to him instead of me? I’m hurt, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand was panicking. “I didn’t go to him. He came to me. I ran out of the meeting. It’s only right that he be concerned-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like you aren’t telling me the truth.” He grabbed each of Ferdinand’s wrist, pinning him to the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What are you talking about? I would never lie to you, Albert-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then kiss me. Love on me. If you wouldn’t lie to me, prove it to me by your actions. Make me regret the moment I doubted you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand had never felt so scared. His amber eyes widened and he could only look up at the man on top of him. He sounded lustful—too lustful for comfort. He squirmed under the black-haired man’s weight but didn’t do anything other than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert’s frown deepened. “What’s wrong? You don’t want to make lo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is unbecoming of a noble for you to force this upon me! Let go, Albert!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never do anything that you wouldn’t want-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you wouldn’t mind making love with that Imperial Minister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand’s blood went cold. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’m so dumb to where I cannot see what’s going on? It’s clear to see that you would much rather be with that man than me…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hubie</span>
  </em>
  <span> was his name if any of the letters you sent him are correct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve read my letters?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How else was I supposed to keep you under my control?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Under your…Get off of me! Guards-” A hand pressed down on his mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All you had to do was obey me, but it seems that I have to be more forceful with you. Now, I won’t hesitate to kill you. If I do, your wealth, money, title, and power all go to me. While I would enjoy that, it might be too suspicious if you were to suddenly die. So let’s not make this messy for the two of us.” He removed the hand from Ferdinand’s mouth and the one from his wrist, but the ginger didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few agonizing seconds, he slowly sat up. “Hubert was right…you were just using me. I had hoped that you were a better man than this, but clearly, I was wrong. I should have listened to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you wanted what was best for your dear sisters.” He went over to his bag, pulling out something that Ferdinand couldn’t see. “And if you continue to be my puppet, I’ll make sure they get anything that they desire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taking you back to Aegir…and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will not </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave the manor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t do that!” He stood. “I am the Prime Minister of Adrestia! I have a duty—a reputation—to uphold-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’ll be able to fabricate something.” He grabbed Ferdinand by his wrist, forcing both of them behind his back, but not before taking off the blue cape hanging from his shoulders. He then began to tie Ferdinand’s hands at the base of his back with thick, coarse rope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get caught before we even leave the capital! You won’t even make it out of the palace-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert violently pulled on Ferdinand’s hair, yanking his head backward and exposing his neck. He then placed a dagger to his throat, careful not to cut through the fabric of his collar. “That’s why you’re going to corporate with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I don’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then Adrestia might lose a Prime Minister and an Imperial Minister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his situation, Ferdinand scoffed. “You cannot kill Hubert. He would never be taken down so easily. Especially by the likes of you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I have you, my dear.” He placed the cape back over Ferdinand’s shoulders, moving to clasp it in front of him. It didn't even look like his hands were bound together. It looked as if he simply had his hands behind his back. “Imagine if I bring you to him on your knees with this dagger at your throat. He’d be wrapped around my finger in no time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand couldn’t disagree. He knew that Hubert had certain things that he would protect—that he would die for. And somehow, Albert knew that he was one of those things. He growled. “You win, Albert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you’d say that.” He pocketed the dagger, slipping his arm between a gap in Ferdinand’s. “Now, let’s return home, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Edelgard, have you seen Ferdinand anywhere?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t.” She looked up from her paperwork and frowned. “You looked worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve checked his study, his room, the stables, and even where the knights train but he isn’t there. What’s worse is that Albert is gone too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Aegir left?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed. “How can you even refer to him like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that Lord Albert isn’t the most upstanding noble-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He talks about Ferdinand like he’s a piece of property. He dresses him up simply to parade him around like a housewife. And Ferdinand doesn’t have the heart to say no because the money Albert brings in makes his sisters’ lives better. He’s desperate, Lady Edelgard. He’s scared. And he won’t do anything about it, but I fear that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Albert </span>
  </em>
  <span>will do something to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard had never seen Hubert so worked up. She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder, standing from her chair. “Have you talked to the guards?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of them. They all said that Ferdinand told them that he and his husband were going on a stroll so he could clear his head.” He raked a gloved hand through his hair. “I’m almost positive that Albert took him back to Aegir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ve already guessed that Ferdinand did receive Albert’s letter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have. What was written in it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It requested that Ferdinand returned to Aegir about six days ago. If he didn’t, Albert said that he would come to him in the next few days, which he did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering that it is a two day trip to get from Aegir to the Enbarr, it wouldn’t be surprising. If he left the day after Ferdinand was supposed to arrive…he would have arrived two days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which he did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you suggest that we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Husband or not, he has technically kidnapped a minister of Adrestia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That means I would have to get involved as Emperor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot leave the capital.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have Dorothea watch over until we return.” Hubert almost interjected before Edelgard smirked. “She is the wife of the Emperor. Do you not trust her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do, Lady Edelgard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now, how do we go about rescuing Ferdinand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have devised a few plans. Tell me which one suits your fancy.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Albert! You can’t do this! Let me out!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be back to feed you in a few hours if you behave. Keep banging on the door and you’ll get nothing tonight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t risk you escaping. I’ll be back soon, my love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ferdinand sagged to his knees as he heard retreating footsteps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Albert, please!” But he got no response. He tried jiggling the doorknob once more, but it didn’t budge. He didn’t know what Albert did, but it seemed like it could only be opened from the outside. His window had been sealed shut as well with a lock on the outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was truly trapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned his head back against the door. Even if Hubert and Edelgard realized that he was gone, it would be at least a two day trip to get to Aegir. For all he knew, he could’ve been dead in two days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sobbed into his hands. He felt pathetic and weak. He was a general in the Five Years’ War and he was the Prime Minister of Adrestia, but he was still being controlled. His father had died, but he was still being controlled. He was an adult for Sothis' sake! But he still couldn't have his own life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he continued to cry into the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert never came back.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span> When he woke up the next day, he found a glass of water and a roll on his bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t see Albert until later again that night when he came into his bedroom. The ginger glared at him. “What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, is that any way to greet your husband? I simply came to ask you to tea.” He rolled in a cart. Ferdinand could smell the fruity blend from his desk.  “It would be very unbecoming of a noble to refuse an invitation. I believe that’s something you would say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have kept me locked in my bedroom for almost two days and you expect me to trust you now? I am sorry, Albert, but you have completely lost my trust.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, Ferdie. There’s no need to be like that. I was just trying to protect you but I see that it’s only upset you more.” He poured the tea into a cup, placing it on Ferdinand’s desk. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sniffed the cup. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing odd about the smell. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I am not quite sure that I accept your apology.” He dropped a ring from his desk in it when Albert turned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t corrode the metal either. Maybe this really is just tea. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He dipped his finger in it. Nothing. He then took a hesitant sip. Nothing tasted out of the ordinary. “Allow me to go back to the capital and I might.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see your darling Imperial Minister has taught you how to check for poison. Too bad he didn’t teach you about </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>newest concoction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He coughed once. Twice. Three times. He put a hand to his chest, moving to stand, only for his legs to give out. He fell into Albert’s waiting arms, but he didn’t have enough strength to push himself away. “What have you done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something I found in the Imperial Minister’s study when I was looking around one day. I found his entry that said he had concocted an odorless, colorless, and tasteless poison. And he’s the only one with the antidote. Let’s hope he keeps it on him, or you may die in the next few hours.” He gently placed Ferdinand on the bed, tying each of his wrists to the bed frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Albert…I can’t breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The airways constrict, making it harder to breathe. Then a mild fever before the mind starts to hallucinate before shutting down completely. All in less than four hours. Quite the thing he concocted.” He then moved to tie Feridnand’s ankles to the other end. “If you’re lucky, he’ll be here in a matter of minutes. If not, all your fortune goes to me. We’ll say that someone was hired to…remove you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were…and it was you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The marriage was beneficial, but as they say, all good things must come to an end.” He tied a thick cloth around Ferdinand’s mouth, pulling the cloth tight between his teeth. “It’s been fun, Ferdinand von Aegir. And I thank you for the power that will soon be mine.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hubert had insisted on breaking down the door, but Edelgard insisted on knocking. So that’s what Hubert did. He would admit that he found extreme satisfaction in seeing Albert’s face when he opened the door. “Minister von Vestra! Your Majesty! What brings the two of you here? Shouldn’t the two of you be in the capital?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be, but so should the Prime Minister. You wouldn’t happen to know where he is, do you? After all, he is your husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hasn’t left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should know that I am the one person you should never lie to. So, where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He should be in Enbarr-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only reason Hubert hasn’t killed you is that I ordered him not to,” Edelgard started, crossing her arms. “You’re as good as dead once I give him the order. So it’s all up to whether or not you value your own life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert stepped back, looking like he was getting ready to run. Hubert simply chuckled. “You think you can run away from me?” He lit a Miasma spell in his palm. “If you don’t wish to die, you can simply answer the question. Then you can live your dull, mundane life in solitude without the Prime Minister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I can’t have him, no one can.” Despite the current situation, he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Hubert to put two and two together. “What have you done to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a poison that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>concocted. He’ll be dead in about three hours unless you have the antidote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it was you who took my poison. I should have known, but who knew you would stoop so low as to seek my aid.” He fired the shot, watching it ricochet off the wall. “Your death is imminent. It’s only a matter of how painfully you wish to die.” He took a few steps forward but stopped when he heard something from farther in the house. He turned back to Albert. “Where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s towards the back of the house. But let me live. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Begging for your life now, are you? If that were up to me, you would’ve been dead when you first said ‘I do’. But I’ll leave the decision to Lady Edelgard. I’m going to retrieve Ferdinand.” Without waiting for Albert or Edelgard, the raven-haired man ran farther into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the first scream, it didn’t take long to find Ferdinand. When he arrived at the door, he was too surprised to find that he couldn’t open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart nearly broke when he heard the ginger’s panicked crying from the other side. “Don’t worry, Ferdinand. It’s me. I’ll be there soon.” He fired another small Miasma spell and the door flew open. The sight before him sickened him. Seeing him tied to the bed like an animal made his blood boil more than he would’ve liked to admit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran inside, cutting the ropes around his wrist with a knife from the inside of his coat. He then untied the ginger’s gag. “Are you alright, Ferdinand?” He helped him sit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t go unnoticed how weakly Ferdinand clutched onto him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Is it really you, Hubert?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert frowned. “Of course it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it to me. I just want to be sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled to himself. “I once kissed a girl when I was seven. And I kissed my first guy when I was twenty-five. That guy was you. You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I named my first wyvern Ferdinand II. His full name was really Ferdinand von Higher.” Not even a moment later, Ferdinand broke down, sobbing onto Hubert’s shoulder. “I…Hubert, I…Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stroked Ferdinand’s hair, burying his nose in the crook of Ferdinand’s neck. “It’s alright, Ferdinand. I’m right here.” He frowned when his lips touched the ginger’s neck. “You’re burning up. When did he give you that poison?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not sure. About thirty minutes ago perhaps?” Ferdinand backed away, wiping his eyes before wrapping them around Hubert’s neck. “I was starting to believe that you would not come from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert pulled a small bottle from his jacket before uncorking it and handing it to Ferdinand. “You should start to feel better in about fifteen minutes.” He stood to move and was surprised at how easily he could move the younger male. “What has he done to you in these past few days?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What has he done?” It would be better to ask what hasn’t he done.” Hubert did a once over and noticed that Ferdinand’s usually full face was gaunter than usual; his eyes less full of life. He was also pale enough to rival even Hubert’s complexion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time you slept peacefully?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...About four days. It was the day before Albert first arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ate anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He fed me every day, but it was only a roll and glass of water a day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s take you home and give you a proper meal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And perhaps some tea that hasn’t been poisoned?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert laughed, wrapping his arms around Ferdinand’s waist. “Almyran Pine Needle. I’ll prepare it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand smiled as well, moving to place a chaste kiss on Hubert’s lips. “I think I would enjoy that.” His face fell for a moment. “What of Albert?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he’s lucky, Edelgard agreed to spare him and he’ll rot in a cell in the capital.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then,” Ferdinand removed the band from his finger before handing it to Hubert. He smiled as it turned to ash under one of his spells. “Good riddance to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert reached into his pocket once more, but this time, he pulled out a box. Ferdinand felt his knees grow weak. Inside the box sat a beautiful ring with an orange gem sitting on top. “I’ve had this ring for years. It’s nice to know that you’ll be wearing this instead of that boring wedding band.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Confident, are we? You’re just assuming that I’ll take the ring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand reached out his hand with a mirthful shake of his head. “You always were one to make me laugh with that odd sense of humor of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As far as I’m concerned, if I make you happier than Albert, I’ll consider that a win.” He took off Ferdinand’s left glove and slipped the ring over his finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand looked at the ring with a smile.”I think having a life with you would make me very happy, Hubert.” He grabbed the mage’s hands, kissing his knuckles. “I love you, Hubie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert gave a rare smile. “I love you too, Ferdie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this short little fic. Stay tuned for My Own Advice and thanks for reading. <br/>See you guys l8tr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>